


First Date

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, First Date, Hope, Intense Stares, Mild Language, New York, One-Shot, bistro setting, deep conversation, hands touch, one-shot turned to more chapters coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, Rey goes on a blind date with her boss's son, Kylo. What will happen? ....





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Reyloveholiday week. This is a new one-shot. The theme: Hope.

"I just hope he's nice..." Rey said casually into her cell phone. She was sitting at a table, near one corner of the room, in the packed but cozy bistro. Traditional Christmas music with playing in the background, the lights dimmed giving a more personal feel. Rey was seated by a fully decorated Christmas tree. It was styled with red, green, blue, magenta, and yellow ornaments. Clear lights, red ribbons, and tinsel were placed all around, screaming to be the main attraction of the room. 

Rey's co-worker, Rose, started to say, "Yeah, lately you’ve been meeting some real losers—" 

"Excuse me?" Rey said a little loudly than she meant, making an older woman at the next table raise her eyebrow at her. Rey shook her head and looked away. 

Rose continued with a no-nonsense tone, "Come on, you know it's true."

Rey hated to admit it. She really did. "I... well—"

"That fucking guy Dave? I think that was his name. He went on about admiring your accent..."

Rey interrupted, "Which was fine at first...until he wanted me to repeat the names of spells from Harry Potter."

Rose laughed, "Wait! Wait, you said he wanted you to say Expelliarmus and wanted you to use a bread stick as a wand when you said it...Oh my fucking..."

Rey put the back of her free hand on her forehead, as if trying to wipe that unpleasant memory from her long list of first dates. "Thanks Rose, for that reminder. Fuck...That was awful..." Rey then looked up and saw him, her date for this evening. "I think I see him," she whispered.

"What does he look like?"

"Rose."

"What? Leia didn't set me up with her son."

Rey shook her head and continued to stare at her date. "Fine...Okay he's tall."

"Give me more."

Rey tilted her head, "He has dark wavy brown hair, almost black, long to the nape of his neck." Rey sat up taller, trying to see more of him. 

Rose sighed, "Sounds hot."

"He's turned away from me, asking something to the guy at the front desk."

"Wearing?"

Rey moved her body closer, "Heavy black coat, covering a lot of him I guess but...black jeans..."

"His ass...something to hold on to while—?"

"Rose!"

"You know you're looking..."

Rey was looking at his ass, when she suddenly saw his front. She looked up at his dark blue dress shirt. He was giving his coat to the guy. "Oh my Go--...shit he's looking my way."

"And?"

"He's cute. Handsome. Long but strong nose. He has his hair covering his ears. Uh – Nice warm eyes, his lips...wow uh...wait he's mouthing something...fuck..."

"What?!"

"He's walking my way...I gotta go!"

"Wai—" Rose was saying as Rey ended the call. She put her phone in her purse, at her feet. She got back up, straightened her buttoned shirt and looked up just in time. 

"You're Rey?" Her date asked, with a smooth and deep voice, that made Rey feel the tremor of a tingle in the area that no one had been invited to in a while. His face looked passive, unable to read him. 

"Yes." She stood up and raised her hand. He took her hand and she instantly felt warmth, at ease, comfortable. She didn't know why. He let go of her hand as they both sat down. 

"I'm Kylo," he said as he brought his chair closer to the table.

Rey put her hands on the table, folding them in front of her. "Not Ben? That’s what your mom called you."

Kylo shrugged, "She still calls me that. Kylo's my professional name. I've stuck with it."

Rey nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"Okay." Kylo said, his guarded face seemed to wear off. Rey and Kylo smiled at each other, then they both chuckled. Kylo smiled, Rey noticed it was a genuine and beautiful smile. "This is weird," Kylo admitted. 

"Very!" Rey said. "Oh God." Rey looked away, her attention on the decorated tree. 

"Does my mom do this often?" Kylo's deep voice brought Rey back to attention. 

"No! God no. I think she heard a conversation I was having with Rose...she also works at your mom's practice."

"And what do you do?" Kylo said, just as the waiter brought their menus. Kylo put his menu on the table, and focused on Rey. 

Rey saw his brown eyes stare intently at her. It gave her welcoming shivers and the tremor below started again. She looked away, coughed, then back at Kylo. "I'm a receptionist. In my second year of medical school." Kylo nodded. Rey continued, "And you're a lawyer. Your mom seems proud but concerned." 

Kylo scrunched his lips, "I'm busy a lot of the year...but this time is the only time I'm able to see family." 

"I see."

Kylo gulped uncomfortably, moving his mouth and chin, "I used to love this time, the decorations, tree," Kylo pointed to the tree. "It can get lonely though, even being around family." Kylo shrugged and picked up his glass of water to drink. 

Rey half smiled. She felt like she can speak truth to this man she just met five minutes ago. It was strange. "I've spent the holidays alone, for a few years now." Rey looked down at her menu. "I just didn't want to bother others...so I would make up that I was going to meet my family if they asked."

"What happened?"

Rey took a deep breath then slowly released, "My parents died when I was seven. My grandfather brought me from London and raised me here in New York. He was such a nice man, but older. He passed my senior year of high school. I was already eighteen. He was my only family...so I haven't celebrated." Rey paused and fidgeted with her clasped hands. "I'm used to being alone."

Kylo reached to touch her hands with his. They stared at each other, maybe a few seconds, a minute, until Kylo said, "You're not alone. This Christmas, you'll have a good time. I'll make sure of it. My mom will make it unforgettable, until next year. It's pretty exhausting...pictures taken all day, plates and plates of food... three Christmas trees. One in the living room, then the family room..." 

Rey squeezed Kylo's hands, "And there's one in the back patio. Rose told me all about it." 

Kylo smiled briefly, "Well, it's a day to remember."

Rey nodded in agreement, "I hope so. It sounds lovely."

Rey and Kylo let go of each other, keeping their eyes on each other until Kylo looked down at his menu. "Good, well let's order something here huh?"

Rey flipped her menu open, "Thanks Kylo." 

Kylo looked at Rey again, "I also hope something."

Rey looked up, and saw he was watching her. "What?"

Kylo slightly smiled, "I hope there's another date."

Rey matched that smile feeling more confident this will lead to more. "I'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is one I might consider to expand into a few more chapters...what do you think? Let me know...


End file.
